In Between
by InfinityxDanvers
Summary: Brief telling of events post-Joe Carroll's final arrest. Or Mike and Max's relationship through Ryan Hardy's eyes.


**I have no idea how this came up since posting stories of my own was never a real goal. Nonetheless, I had to get this out of my mind and write it somewhere. Hope I accomplished it with loyalty to the characters. If you like, please let me know. It'd mean a lot! Enjoy! :D**

**In advance, sorry for such limited vocabulary and, probably, many grammatical errors. English is not my mother tongue.**

**I do not own The Following or its characters. **

* * *

Ryan Hardy wakes up with a growl.

The steady light over his window couldn't dismiss hitting him right in the face. His vision searches for the watch. 7:40 AM. He sits up touching lightly in both temples. From that day forward, Ryan promises not to hang out with Barry for, at least, a deadline of one month. Putting on his shirt, Ryan's phone starts to buzz. An incoming text, from Max. It is Saturday and she is coming over, leaving no room for refusals. He wouldn't dare, anyway.

The almost one year and half since Joe Carroll's final arrest are the strangest times for Ryan. He took a while to adjust the fact of not having a room full of photos of victims, of his mind not becoming a serial killers database, of not waking up in the dark with a gun tilting from his hand or of having to face Joe's image every time he closed his eyes. It took a while for Ryan Hardy to gain his life back, but it took a while longer to assimilate the idea of Max and Mike together. Having to comprehend and be friendly with the fact that they were becoming a couple… The hardest thing he does in months.

But he manages. Eventually.

Mike and his niece come back from a time working together. She got her license back and Mike's career wasn't so damage, at last. They are close, by the time Joe's incarceration completes three months. Ryan confronts Mike about it, being as suspicious as he was unpleasant. Ryan thinks he never saw the kid so apprehensive in his whole life. It would have been funny, though, but the person involved was his niece, and Ryan Hardy was not amused.

By the time he finds out, he doesn't actually do it for himself.

Ryan was consulting on a case. He didn't work for the FBI anymore, but as a personal request from Max – it was her case, after all – he might as well help. Mike was at her place too, although, Ryan didn't see a reason for it. "I'm not in position to refuse any help." Max says as if to disguise any doubt her uncle was having. It didn't work. When he leaves to grab one bottle of water and returns with two additional he sees Mike rubbing Max's back while his right hand holds hers, comforting. Ryan clears his throat and both look up, regaining their primary position. The three finish their work. Ryan doesn't ask.

It took another week so Max could finally tell him. "Two months." She says with the most genuine eyes he ever saw. His best friend and his niece. Okay, he had to swallow that. Later, Mike tries to apologize for not telling before; Ryan grins and shakes his head placing a firm grip on Weston's shoulder. That was the first time he threatened a friend ally.

Yes. He manages. Eventually.

His phone buzzes again.

_"Get there in 20 minutes."_

_"Bagels?"_ he presses 'send' and waits for a couple of minutes.

_"You really thought I was going empty-handed?"_

Ryan smiles dropping the phone and heading to the bathroom.

25 minutes later, he greets his niece with a hug already taking the food bag out of her reach and placing it at the counter.

"You look like hell." She starts, sitting at the counter chair.

"Well, thanks for that." He responds while capturing the ceramic tableware they'd use.

Max laughs. "I like your friends. Just tell them to take it easy on you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ryan pours them some coffee. "So, how's Mike?"

"Uh, he's fine. He went to his mom's house this morning; he's arranging some business with his brothers. They're definitely getting along now. " Max says tasting her breakfast.

Ryan hums approvingly through his coffee cup.

They keep eating. The joyful calm filling the place with morning's aspects.

Except for Max.

_"Restless"_ printed at her forehead. Her body language, practically screeching, makes her hands helpless playing with her fingers, her posture going back and forth and with eyes measuring whatever plan she would concoct.

"What is it?" Ryan asks going through another bite.

Her hand stops while she bites her lower lip.

"There's, uh, something I wanted to talk to you about." Ryan faces her now, looking for any signs of bad news. Nothing.

He gives her his attention, but doesn't say anything, so Max could continue.

"It's about us, I mean, me and Mike. You know, we have known each other for a while now, and I think is kinda aimless to avoid the fact that our relationship is establishing consequences as well. So, yeah, you know, we were thinking about it and, gladly, we've come to a conclusion."

Ryan frowns trying to decode where she was going. "Care to improve a little more?"

"Uh, Mike and I, we are moving in together."

Silence.

Ryan Hardy blinks rapidly and for the second time that morning, he growls.

"What?"

His niece sighs and pushes her body forward, her hands mimicking all the rehearsed movements she kept reading in her mind. "We're together for almost a year and maybe it's time for us to commit properly. So, we are moving in. Together."

It takes a minor time for him to react correctly this time. "Whoa! Okay. That's… That's great!" He responds with a small grin while shaking his head. "Good thing for both of you."

It'd have worked if Max didn't shove him a skeptical glance. "You can do better than that."

Ryan exhales, defeated by his own lack of distinction. "I… What can I say more? You know, I don't exactly have an exemplary love guide when it comes to relationship."

"Good, 'cause I'm not here to ask for tips or recipes." She pushes.

Containing a gasp, he lets his food aside. Ryan knows what to say and is exactly because he knows that he must keep his mouth shut. _"Max, make sure you think straight. I don't want a delusional fate for both of you."_ His mind answers to him, but it is restrained as vividly as his need to stay damn quiet.

Ryan knows how much Max and Mike deserve all the good things. And the problem lays right there – within the thought that they may end up under this twisted and wretched line of the universe where everything good enough is leveled below by the cursed phrase of "I told you so." And he would not do that to her. Nonetheless, Max is a grown person. And knowing her as Ryan does, she had lined up all the pros and cons of this decision. With Max, for the past months, he didn't see nor a shred of doubt or reluctance when it comes to the future she was now building.

Yes, Ryan thought. She is beginning the construction, but none of her past life is the pillar. A new component is keeping her going…

Mike. Mike Weston.

And if it wasn't for that goofy smile she wears every time she hears his name, Ryan would have put down the premature idea. Would have.

"Uh, and you're expecting my acceptance I guess."

Max doesn't respond. Instead she looks at his eyes, sustaining it. The intensity making its way right through Ryan's as he realizes. She doesn't need a reassurance whereof she is doing is actually right. She already knows that. What Max wants is beyond a nod or a shoulder tap.

"After my father's death, I was unsteady. You remember that. And for a long time I couldn't connect with anyone until I met with Mike." She stated. Her tone now filling with unnamed emotions. "And you, Ryan." Max adds. "Although you don't feel like recognizing, you're one of the few elements that make my life worthwhile. I could never give a step without imagining what you'd think of it, what you'd say and if you'd do the same as me. You have grown way too important in my life for just an approval. I need to know if you trust me on this decision. I... I need you to know if I can do this." Max's voice becomes merely a whisper above her distaff tone. She disrupts their glance and turns her attention to her knuckles, brushing lightly.

Ryan remains silent still absorbing his niece's words. Like a lightbulb, he becomes aware of what Max was really doing. This is probably the biggest step ever taken by her, yet she isn't anguished about the act, but the value of herself. And she doesn't bother to hide her worries from him. She is claiming for her uncle's assurance.

Ryan moves closer to Max placing his hand over hers. He gets her attention when she looks up, meeting his fraternal gaze.

"You're everything I can never be, Max. I have my flaws and I'm working on them. Right. But mostly because of you. Over the last years, nothing could have been more lethal than if you weren't there. I mean, I faced a bunch of brainwashed psychopaths and got through many more suicide missions than one could possibly count." He allows himself to chuckle subtly. "But The Huntsman case... I don't think I've ever felt more regretful in my whole life. The thought of losing the only good thing I had..." He doesn't finish the sentence. Ryan sighs – he's been doing that a lot – pushing the dreadful memories aside. "You'll do great, Max. I know this because I know you. You never let your fear take over and you won't start now. Wanna know how I'm sure that will work? Because you'll make it right. And you're the most stubborn person I know – well, after that boyfriend of yours." Ryan moves his head suggestively and Max laughs at that. They've had numerous proofs to make that point. "You'll do great, Max." He repeats saying every word with as much security as he now felt.

In the next second, Max throws her arms, lacing upon her uncle's shoulders. She squeezed him letting the gesture speak in all the invisible layers words cannot.

"Now, that is a real answer." She says smiling when they broke apart.

"Shut up before I change my mind and lock you up at this apartment." Ryan replies, heading to the sink to place his plate.

"Seriously, Ryan, thank you." Max states open-hearted.·

"Anytime." He grips his coffee cup, taking a last sip before pointing to Max. "Just tell Mike if he screws up, I'll kick his ass in epic dimensions."

The next time Ryan Hardy threatens someone is not that harmless. The doctor doesn't seem to listen and Ryan doesn't bother to make the gentle type. He only calms down when Mike brings him the wrapped and tiny human being, finally. Ryan holds his grandnephew for the first time and smirks when the little boy tightly grabs his finger. _You see, Max? I knew you would do great._


End file.
